


【UNINE】无人生还

by XUX



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XUX/pseuds/XUX
Summary: 长江渡船大逃杀事件，全员恶人。时代背景放在了五胡十六国时期。





	【UNINE】无人生还

01

时近申时，日暮西斜，通往渡口的山路上挤满了迁徙的流民，大多衣衫褴褛拖家带口，将一条细窄小路踩得烟尘四起，碎石杂草顺着陡坡滚落进江水中。  
路尽头突然响起一阵嘈杂声，两匹高头健马疾驰而来，将人群冲得七零八落，有老人小儿被推搡得几欲坠江，被头戴尖顶斗笠的人伸长臂拉回。那马上二人对引起的骚乱充耳不闻，仍在说笑着比试谁能先一步赶到渡口。  
斗笠人身高腿长，越过人群望去，见烟尘弥漫里马上一人背上的长弓裹着华丽的裘皮，另一人腰间长剑宝石闪耀，与流民的装束和气度截然不同。斗笠人忍不住掏出怀中毛笔舔了舔笔尖，将此情此景都记在了外袍内侧。这斗笠人外袍之下的衣袍上已经密密麻麻记满了文字，仔细分辨，都是一首半首还没成型的诗句。

赛马二人到得渡口，见大些的船早已开发，另有些中小型的渡船也已被颇有势力的家族整个包下。此地名叫风凉渡，是长江中上游一个不大不小的渡口。这正是晋嘉宁二年，蜀地氐人李氏建立的成汉王朝被灭，国民流散，纷纷举家东迁。风凉渡像个收拢各条蜀道的口袋束口，想要去往安定的东晋王朝必要经过这里，再乘船向东沿长江而下抵达襄阳、建康。  
背弓的公子比佩剑公子先一步到达渡口，想来是赢了比赛。佩剑公子一脸闷闷不乐，背弓的公子却心情很好，将爱马拉到江边刷起马来。  
佩剑公子在渡口一条一条船问过去，终于找到一条愿意让马登船的渡船，这船不大，二人二马再加船主，余下的船位便极其有限了。年轻船主又到渡口去招揽独行的客人，不过一炷香的时间船便满员，趁着一轮新月开往下游的信陵。

戊时开饭，都是江中的鱼鲜，船主李汶翰趁机活络气氛，介绍自己姓甚名谁祖籍何地，他父亲刚刚去世，自己继承了这条渡船在江上讨生活，又示意剩下几人也互通姓名，船要在后天中午才能到信陵，在此期间九人二马应当互相关照。  
背弓的公子性格爽朗，最先站起来说自己叫嘉羿，与他赛马的佩剑公子是姚明明。见他这样坦诚，余下几人也纷纷通了名姓，有做门客幕僚的李振宁，有悬壶济世的药师管栎，有青年文士胡春杨，有背着琴的乐师夏瀚宇，在山路上目睹了嘉羿和姚明明赛马的斗笠人叫陈宥维，最后众人向窝在角落头罩兜帽那人看去，他此时才站起身，众人见他拉掉兜帽后一张脸与汉人颇有不同，斗篷下一身黑色劲装，腰间别着把金色弯刀，冷冷坐在桌边吃饭，一副拒人千里的气势。  
“这位想来就是江湖第一刺客何昶希。”胡春杨见何昶希没有介绍自己的打算，索性替他说了。  
“你们认识？”管栎问他。  
“我不认识他，但我认得他的刀。”  
胡春杨的话引起了嘉羿的好奇，这人一副世家公子的样子，最喜欢听江湖上的奇人异事。  
何昶希仍在埋头吃饭，仿佛他们两个人讨论的事与他毫无瓜葛。  
“第一刺客非重金轻易不出建邺城，今天出现在这里，不知道此去信陵是要取谁的首级。”胡春杨一边说着话一边转了转拇指上的扳指，这扳指通体金黄，色泽如玉，没有一丝杂质。何昶希看到这扳指不知道想到什么，愣了下神。  
嘉羿闻言与姚明明对视了一眼，他俩之前并没有表明身份。自去年十一月晋军攻破成都之后，为了防止李氏后人联合反击，驻军在成都逗留数月，挑起李氏各分支矛盾，终于让李氏再没有卷土重来的实力。如今成都驻军派两位散骑侍郎前往信陵调配当地驻军一同撤往襄阳，准备北伐收复洛阳。这两位身负军机的散骑侍郎正是嘉羿和姚明明，他俩听了胡春杨的话，不由得暗暗紧张起来。这胡人刺客的目的明显是要暗杀汉人军官，让长江以南的汉人一时不能组织起兵力北伐。  
是夜嘉羿和姚明明不敢安心入眠，两人轮流守夜。他俩在军中效力多年，行军艰苦，他们早已习惯，又身负军机，唯恐掉以轻心，只盼早日抵达信陵驻军处将危险告知领军。

02

第二日一早，李汶翰叫众人吃早饭，嘉羿和姚明明的房间迟迟没有开门，两个人已经死在了房里。  
药师管栎查看过伤口，宽度深度都与何昶希的弯刀相近。此时众人再去找何昶希，刺客和两匹马都已不翼而飞。  
江水湍急，两岸是陡峭峡谷，陈宥维猜测这个胡人刺客应该刺杀完就将马扔进江水里做了垫脚，像他这样一等一的刺客，轻功必然十分了得，两匹马足够他垫脚到达岸边逃走了。  
突如其来的死亡让一顿早饭吃的索然无味，夏瀚宇更是独自坐在船尾抚起琴来，琴音哀婉，伴随江水声直入人心。其他五人想到两个青年风华正茂一夜丧命，更觉得世事无常。

午饭之后闲来无事，李振宁和陈宥维下起演武棋，一人执蓝军一人执黄军在棋盘中腹杀伐起来。胡春杨看了一会儿忽然咦了一声，两军各从边角迂回到中腹的路线竟然和去年十一月桓温灭成汉李氏的过程相合，不禁大受触动，为李氏鸣起了不平。  
原来这成汉李氏本来是蜀地的氐人军阀，西晋八王之乱后，胡人各部拥兵自立，李氏也在成都建立了大成王朝。开国高皇帝有三子，长子战亡，次子即位，三子做了相国，李氏宗亲全部在朝廷各机要部门任职。即位的次子感念大哥战功赫赫手足情深，便力排众议立了大哥的儿子做太子，因此引起二房三房不满。太子即位不足一年很快被废，谥号哀皇帝。之后皇位在高皇帝三个儿子的后人里流转，王室派系林立争斗不休，终于被东晋灭国。  
胡春杨一边叹息李氏的覆灭，一边感叹乱世之中流民受苦。陈宥维棋力不敌李振宁，早已中盘告负，这时便与胡春杨八卦起来。  
“我这些年游历四方最能明白小胡先生说的百姓之苦，不过实不相瞒，家国不幸却是诗家的大幸，正如乱世出英雄，有了英雄气短自然就有了儿女情长，所以我听的见的惨事越多，我这袍子上写的诗也就越长。起初一场骨肉分离就能让我诗兴大发，后来满眼所见皆是如此，自己也觉得没劲得很。倒是前两年在成都听到一件王室轶事十分有趣。  
当时皇位刚刚被三房抢夺到手，自然又是一场李家内部的手足相残戏码。新帝即位为了有所区分，将国号大成改为了大汉。这新即位的汉皇龙椅还没坐热便安排好一应供他享乐的部门，其中最受器重的就是掌管礼乐的太乐一职。那时竞选太乐的有两位乐师，师出同门，都是名门高足。师兄比师弟多了些稳重和阅历，师弟又比师兄多了些天赋才华，新皇难以取舍，就让二人择定日期当场比试。师弟才华横溢却对师兄十分敬仰，不想与师兄争夺官职，甚至不惜自残切掉了自己的食指。但是师弟的这个举动触怒了新皇，新皇将师弟的父母妻儿一起流放以显示天威。更让师弟绝望的是，比试那天，师弟发现师兄演奏的乐谱分明就是在自己的乐谱基础上改编的，师兄盗用了师弟的乐谱。师兄有多年祭祀礼乐的表演经验，很清楚这样的场合进行怎样的配器才最能诏显皇室的威严，相比之下，没有经验的师弟在配器上单薄寡淡，直接沦为了师兄的背景。比赛结果显而易见，师弟在多重打击之下自杀了。”  
众人随着陈宥维的叙述看向船尾枯坐的夏瀚宇，他的食指戴着黄铜指套，弹琴时从来不用这根手指。  
管栎忍不住长叹一声：“早知李氏要亡国，又何必做出这样的事。”  
陈宥维和李振宁重新分拣完棋子，又开始了第二轮厮杀。船外乌云密布，豆大的雨点砸了下来，天阴得好似傍晚，这样的天最适合躺在床上闷头大睡。管栎跟李汶翰打了声招呼回房休息了，夏瀚宇也不知道什么时候离开了船尾。

夏瀚宇看见他的师弟双眼中流出血来，舌头在吊死时舌骨断裂，长长地拖在外面，缺了一根食指的双手在他脖子上越收越紧，夏瀚宇怕极了，他发出细微的哀求声：“师弟，我不是已经把食指还给你了吗？”  
李氏亡国让夏瀚宇明白了逼死师弟才得到的官职在这样动荡的时局下也只是梦幻泡影，国破家亡，他们这些宫廷乐师也不得不像平民一样四处流亡。他在一次醉酒后切掉了自己的食指，但是这没能阻止师弟继续出现在他的梦里。  
他感觉到鼻腔火辣辣的，喉咙刀割一样疼痛，呼吸越来越困难，他明白了，对于师弟来说，自己的一根食指是不够的，师弟还想要更多，于是他拼命挣扎起来。

03

夏瀚宇是被琴弦勒死的。  
尸体被发现的时候江上的风浪越来越大，暴雨一刻不停，渡船在江中颠簸如风中的树叶，一天里接连死亡三个人失踪一个人让剩下五人心里笼上了恐惧的阴影。  
“会不会是何昶希回来过？”管栎嘴上这样问，但心里知道这种可能性微乎其微。  
这样湍急的水流和倾盆的大雨，就算是第一刺客也不可能不借助外力返回船上。李振宁见管栎坐立难安的样子，提出如果他实在不放心可以大家一起搜查船舱。李振宁看向李汶翰，对方点点头：“这样也好，检查完大家才能安心过夜。”  
说着李汶翰起身去仓库拿出五盏油灯分发下去，又嘱咐道：“一会儿大家不要走散，身上有兵器的都佩戴好，万一遇到危险好防身。”  
五人结伴一间一间船舱搜查过去，除了舱底盖着麻布单子的三具尸体外再无别的活物。陈宥维怕顶棚有夹层，甚至和管栎李振宁攀上去敲击确认。

何昶希确实不在船上，那么杀了夏瀚宇的凶手必然在剩下五人之中。  
怀疑的气氛在船舱里蔓延，李汶翰建议这个晚上大家都不要回自己房间了，聚在一起等待天亮。  
“我不知道凶手为什么要杀夏瀚宇，但是他就在我们之中。我也不知道他接下来还会不会杀人，你们都是我的客人，我也不是衙门里的大人，我现在只希望明天中午能平安把大家送到信陵。”  
李振宁点头附和：“今晚我们最好同进同出，谁都不要单独行动。”

这一夜显得格外漫长，李振宁和陈宥维又下起了演武棋，管栎在一旁沉默观战，夜间水情复杂，李汶翰时常要去船头查看，胡春杨便寸步不离跟着他。  
这局棋李振宁明显下得心不在焉，他总有种不祥的预感，觉得这条船明天到不了信陵。  
“李先生为何迟迟不落子，可是要打卦吗？”陈宥维见李振宁举着棋子不知想到什么愣在了那里。  
李振宁揉揉眉心，决定中止棋局。管栎从碳炉上取下刚温好的黄酒为大家倒上，窗外的雷声雨声江水声嘈杂一片。  
“去年年初我在建康见过一场大火。”胡春杨和李汶翰在外面淋了雨，回来一边烤着火一边想起了些往事。  
“建康的士族一直分为两派，一派以孙吴故地的江南汉人士族为主，一派以北地南下的王、谢、桓、庾四大士族为首，带着汉末的积怨，南北两派处处都要争出短长。北方士族多崇尚佛教，南方士族便独尊儒道，一时间建康的街巷上寺院道馆比邻而建，常常为争抢信徒和香火发生争执。  
然而皇帝终归还是想着北伐的，大片祖宗基业不能被胡人轮着糟蹋。他知道南方士族多软弱，兴兵北伐还是要倚仗北方士族，因此虽然从未言明，但多多少少还是让沙门占了上风。门下省侍中有一位十分看重的李姓幕僚，原本是西林寺的一位法师，法号慧深。西林寺主持受佛法感召散尽门徒，独自前往北方传教后，慧深法师就入了侍中门下，不久后还俗。还俗后的慧深法师明白当今的局势已经不容许南北士族再这样内耗下去，就为侍中出了一计，利用南方士族内部的矛盾分化他们。从各个小士族出资支持的道观开始一一歼灭，大士族一贯看不上蓬门小户自然不会插手，等轮到大士族的道观产业出事时，小士族心中怨恨，就会坐视不理，由他们自生自灭。如此南方士族便成了一盘散沙，这时再由皇家寺院出面去接收道观的土地、田产，安抚收留四散的道教信徒，如此北方士族就能在孙吴故地牢牢掌握民心，确保政权稳固。”  
胡春杨边说边定定看着棋盘，打卦之前，陈宥维所执黄军看似分散在棋盘各处的蓝军包围之中，但是每颗黄棋的位置又恰到好处，进可攻退可守，与不远处的棋子呼应起来就可以零敲碎打蚕食掉蓝军。  
李振宁像被棋局烫到一般，一把掀翻了棋盘，他质问胡春杨：“你是什么人？”  
可是胡春杨并没有停下来：“三年前的上巳节傍晚，火光映亮了建康城南的天空，南部最大的道观初云观起了大火，烟灰很快就覆盖了整个建康城，火星在头顶乱飞。大火烧了三天才下了这样一场大雨，人们赶去初云观的时候，发现废墟里还有上百具烧焦的尸首。后来城里流传起这样一首长诗，据说是那晚亲眼见过大火的一位云游诗人即兴创作。诗中说道大火刚起时，道观里的人往外逃，但道观外埋伏着神剪手，踏出道观一步就会被射杀，有侥幸逃脱的也走不了多远，神剪手后又有剑客等着将逃出的人一剑封喉。随着初云观的焚毁，南方士族在建康的势力一落千丈，终于不得不与北方士族握手言和，归附效忠司马王朝，一起整合兵力西征和北伐。”  
厅中安静下来，没有人再说话，只有窗外隐隐的闷雷声。此时李振宁也镇定下来，他端详胡春杨，脑中飞快转着各种念头。  
“相传江湖中有一位万事通，只要出得起代价，什么消息都能从他那里买到。”李振宁已经非常肯定胡春杨就是那个万事通，但是他不明白胡春杨为什么要在这条远离建康的渡船上旧事重提，他跟三年前建康那场权利倾轧有什么关系吗？李振宁一时还摸不着头绪。  
“慧深法师不亏是门下省首席幕僚，这么快就猜出我是谁了。那我再告诉你，这条船上每个人都大有来头，你且猜猜剩下几位都是什么人。”胡春杨向李汶翰看了一眼，又笑眯眯望着李振宁。  
李振宁用下巴点了点陈宥维：“我在建康听闻有位诗人四处云游收集民间故事，头戴一顶缺了口的尖顶斗笠，这诗人最爱猎奇事迹，像等着鲜肉腐坏的秃鹰一样，总要静等事态恶化起了冲突才兴冲冲提笔做诗。等在初云观外观察信众被杀还做诗传播，倒是很符合这诗人的脾性。  
至于下面躺着的那两个，我知道士族子弟一贯喜欢高卧清谈，少有愿意入军中舞刀弄枪的，前几年黄氏和姚氏这两个小门阀倒是出了两个好勇斗狠杀戮成性的后生，一个有百步穿杨的本领，另一个最擅用剑取敌人性命，这两人入了行伍也算人尽其才物尽其用。”  
李振宁突然暴起将管栎按到地上，腰间的匕首抵在对方咽喉：“这位药师我虽然还不知道是什么来历，但是我见到你查看夏瀚宇尸体的时候偷偷倒掉了他床头没喝完的酪乳。鄙人不才，药草也是识得几颗的。那碗酪乳里有滇国致幻菇的味道，刚从滇国回来的这船上只有你，恐怕你的药娄里还有没处理干净的致幻菇吧。”  
“我没理由杀夏瀚宇！我根本不认识他！”管栎憋红了脸反驳，但是看到其他人的表情，他就知道另外三人根本不信他。  
“我倒掉夏瀚宇喝剩的酪乳也是怕你们怀疑到我身上！我没杀过人，你们不信可以把我捆起来，但是不要让我单独一个人呆着，我们之中有凶手，他就在等着我们互相猜疑自相残杀！你们知道吗，何昶希根本就没走！”  
船舱的大门被风吹开，雨丝倒灌进来，油灯在冷风里闪了两下便熄灭了，雷声一阵急似一阵。剩下三人听管栎说何昶希还在船上，立刻举起兵器如临大敌起来，李振宁趁机用绳索将管栎牢牢捆住。  
“何昶希没有走，但是我肯定他也已经死了。杀死嘉羿和姚明明应该是他接到的生意，他认得凶手，可能他们有什么相认的信物，何昶希在跟凶手接头的时候就被暗算了。什么把马扔进江里施展轻功上岸，都是我们的臆想罢了，凶手把马丢掉就是为了让我们往这个方向想。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“这船吃水不对。我在滇国采药，经常坐船，这船明明人不多，但是吃水深度却比实际人数多。我在查看船舱时没有在舱里发现夹层，那么只有一个可能，人藏在了外面，在船底，而且不止一个。”  
管栎看着李汶翰，线索在脑中渐渐明晰：“上船的时候我就奇怪，这船不大，厢房也不多，为什么要在舱底准备一大缸蜡油。我想你根本就不是什么刚刚继承渡船的少船主吧，原来的船主和艄公应该被你杀了用蜡封住绑在了船底，现在何昶希的尸体也跟他们在一起。”  
管栎的话让剩下三人一起调转兵器对准了李汶翰，闪电照亮李汶翰的脸，他笑着说：“想知道何昶希在不在船底，自己下去看看不就知道了。”  
李振宁捡起地上的棋盘扔向李汶翰，趁机向船尾跑去。他一刻都不想再在这条船上待下去了，船尾绑着几个吹鼓的羊皮筏子，是渡船上用来应急泅渡的，他用匕首割断羊皮筏的绳索，忽然感到胸口一凉，肺像被扎破的皮筏，血从喉咙和胸口涌出来，低头看去，透胸而过的长剑剑尖仍在止不住的颤动。  
好快的剑！他死前回过头想看看是什么人有这么快的剑。跌入江水之前，他看到不远处嘉羿那张华丽的弓被固定在船舱外的屋檐下，弓弦连着机括，机关的另一头接在自己手中绑皮筏的绳索上。

04

李振宁掉入江水的同时，陈宥维便拉着胡春杨躲藏了起来。他不知道船上是不是还装了别的机关，只能一路用衣袋里的棋子投石问路。  
“怎么样？你说要最刺激的故事，我让你来风凉渡果然没来错吧？”  
“都什么时候了你还有心情说这个！李汶翰根本就是个疯子，他不会什么人都杀吧？你对他知道多少，现在保命要紧还不快点都说出来我们好商量对策。”  
陈宥维和胡春杨找了间离饭厅很远的房间躲起来，算着时辰天应该就快亮了。大雨仍然没有一丝停歇的意思，陈宥维安慰自己为今之计只能随机应变，现在不过是黎明前的黑暗。他看了看身边黑影里的胡春杨，虽然两人书信来往已经有数年之久，但是一直到李振宁说破他的身份之前陈宥维没有见过这位万事通先生。  
今日一见，万事通先生竟然这样年轻，而且面对李汶翰毫无畏惧，甚至还在黑夜里轻轻哼起了歌。  
陈宥维仔细听他哼的歌，越听越毛骨悚然。这歌是他很多年前写的一首长诗改编的，讲的是大成李氏哀皇帝被废之后遭人毒杀的故事。

饭厅里管栎看着李汶翰沉默地坐在对面，他没有去追陈宥维和胡春杨，这让管栎心中十分绝望，已经明白自己才是李汶翰的目标。  
“你想要我死，可以，但是我总要知道原因。”  
“十四年前大成哀皇帝被废前夕收到密报，说相国和先帝的几个儿子要在吊唁礼上起兵谋反。哀皇帝仁厚，让自己的弟弟涪城王带兵埋伏在宫殿外，如果相国谋反，涪城王便将逆贼拿下软禁起来，如果兵力不敌，便即刻通过密道撤往涪城驻军处。可是哀皇帝给涪城王的密诏并没有送到，致使相国带兵谋反，在先帝灵前杀害了哀皇帝。这十四年来，我一直在找，到底是谁截留了哀皇帝的密诏。先帝死于疮毒，死前一直是哀皇帝侍奉他，为他吸吮疮毒，侍奉叔父如同亲生父亲。哀皇帝身体也因此大受损伤，即位后身边常侍医官药童。我从你的师父查起，一个一个排除，现在只剩下你了。告诉我，相国给了你多少钱？”  
“是，我截留了密诏。但是哀皇帝当时对身边的人已经失去信任，所以密诏不止一份，就算我拿了相国的钱，但是据我所知，涪城王是收到过密诏的，另一份密诏！”

“我有时候挺佩服你这个人的陈宥维，只是听到一些边边角角传过不知道多少道的传言你就可以大差不差推测出故事的本来面目，而且你这人铁石心肠，从来只做记录者不做干预者，冷酷起来甚至会让我想起我的父亲。”胡春杨一手捂着陈宥维的嘴，另一手在他腹部又捅了一刀。陈宥维口中的血从胡春杨指缝间渗出，胡春杨没有伤害他的要害，这样陈宥维就会在漫长的疼痛和失血过程中死去。  
“你看你总是这么有好奇心，越猎奇的故事你越喜欢，可是现在万事通先生要再告诉你一个小秘密，”胡春杨看着陈宥维眼睛里的光慢慢黯淡，他说，“一个人知道太多真的不好。”

05

胡春杨哼着歌回到饭堂，果然看到地上管栎被毒死的尸体。他想到小时候听李汶翰讲过的往事，伯父被叛军毒死在先帝灵前的时候应该也是这个样子的吧。  
“堂兄，天快亮了，我们还去信陵吗？”胡春杨一边问李汶翰一边脱下身上满是鲜血的外袍扔进了火炉里，又摘下手上的扳指丢了进去。这扳指是天下第一刺客的，他接了谁的生意就会把这枚扳指寄给谁，任务完成后靠扳指相认，只认扳指不认人，这么多年一直万无一失，只是他死的时候没有想到，付钱的人不是一个人而是两个人。任他再厉害，也是敌不过有备而来的李汶翰和胡春杨的。  
李汶翰没有回答他，只是呆呆地坐在地上，一遍一遍回想管栎死前说的话。  
涪城王收到了密诏，但是没有出现，任他的父亲哀皇帝被叛军杀害。他在内侍和护卫的保护下才逃到涪城，当时叔王看到他的时候是什么表情呢？他仔细回想，在叔王抱住他痛哭之前有一瞬间脸上闪过一丝错愕。  
你怎么没有追随皇帝也死在灵前呢？原来叔王是这个意思。  
堂弟杨杨那时候不过五六岁，最喜欢烤火，将手边能抓到的物什扔进火堆看着火星往上冒他就会开心地拍起手来。  
他想象着叔王接到密诏后转手就给了坐在膝头的儿子，杨杨把密诏扔进火里的时候叔王一定也想跟着他一起拍手吧。  
李汶翰知道他父亲是李氏的怪胎，李氏马背上得天下，他父亲却是个文弱书生，从来最憎武力，主张以仁孝开民智，以律法治国。而且父亲不是先皇的儿子，而是高皇帝长子的儿子，先皇不立亲子立侄子，难免让其他宗亲之间产生些异样的想法。  
叔王那时常年盘踞在涪城，等待一个名正言顺入主成都的理由，只可惜他最后也战败了。从此之后兄弟阋墙的戏码在李氏王朝反复上演，终于将国力内耗殆尽。

匕首的尖端慢慢向李汶翰的后背靠近，胡春杨没有急着刺过去，他描描李汶翰后颈，又描描李汶翰左胸的位置，不知道想到了什么，开心地眯起了眼睛。  
“杨杨，你还记得我父亲讲过的那句话吗？”  
“哪一句？伯父讲过的话太多了。”胡春杨的匕首又向前递了几分。  
“法家之道，当善恶分明，不别亲疏……”  
“……不殊贵贱，一断于法。”胡春杨跟着李汶翰念了起来，话音未落，李汶翰忽地向前倾身，抓起佩剑转身荡开了胡春杨的匕首。  
胡春杨心下雀跃起来，自从他们躲去建康隐姓埋名之后，两人比武从来都是李汶翰让着他。现在这船上只剩他们俩，胡春杨图穷匕见不用再做伪装，他期待李汶翰能跟他有一场真正的较量。  
“堂兄，你看我们干得多漂亮！”胡春杨在船中四下寻找李汶翰，“你说我们要把这些年见到的逃脱了律法制裁的恶人都一起了结。”  
舱内每间房间都没有李汶翰的影子，胡春杨又跑去舱外寻找。  
“你说为富不仁者，当杀！”李汶翰不在船尾。  
“你说助纣为虐者，当杀！”李汶翰也不在舷侧。  
“你说党同伐异者、草菅人命者、见死不救者，通通当杀！”胡春杨轻点甲板飞上了船舱顶部，雨势减弱，东方开始泛白，李汶翰站在船顶，双眼通红，泪水融进雨水里消失不见。  
他问胡春杨：“那手足相残、背信弃义者呢？杨杨！”  
“可是堂兄，兄弟阋墙手足相残本来就是我们的家族传统啊。”胡春杨歪着头笑了。

06

几天后，归州城外的浅滩上搁浅了一艘烧焦的船。这船不知烧了多久，竟在江水中保持着脆弱的平衡一直在江中沿江漂流，直到船底在浅滩上触到礁石才断裂开来。漆黑焦糊的木板与船上数具面目全非的尸体四散在浅滩上，大约是船头位置的那具坐尸怀中紧紧抱着一颗人头，让这整个场面都变得诡异可怖了许多。城中人对这艘船上发生过的事多有猜测，期间又有许多以讹传讹添油加醋的版本，一时归州城中人人都可以对城外的浅滩焦尸案发表几句浅见。  
后来战乱不断波及这些沿江城镇，此地的人迁徙去了别处，又有别处的人迁来这里，不过几年便少有人再记得这件事了。就算还有老人记得，可能也只会跟儿孙闲话一句，曾经有一艘渡船，也不知道是从上游的风凉渡来的，还是从信陵来的，最终，一场大火，无人生还。

完


End file.
